


Fathers and Sons

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Knights - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Elyan’s father always wanted him to be a blacksmith. But Elyan wanted something more. At least Leon understood, until he didn’t.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Fathers and Sons

Elyan always loved swords. When he was a kid, he used to follow Leon around, annoying the squire every chance he got, begging him to show Elyan how to handle a sword, asking about knights and adventures and telling him how he was going to be a knight of Camelot when he grew up.

Leon was of the nobility, it was true, but he was also Elyan’s friend, as much as he could be considering their difference in status. Leon was kind but firm, and often indulged Elyan with sweet cakes from the kitchen and lessons behind the castle. Ruffling his hair, nudging him into the correct stance, loaning him Leon’s second-best practise sword, it was everything Elyan dreamed about and more.

Until the day it all came crashing down when he overheard Sir Bors mocking Elyan, and berating Leon for encouraging such foolishness. The laughter of the knights surrounding Leon seemed to echo through the courtyard, loud and horrifying. Leon’s face was bright red.

Running away, Elyan hid until it was full night. He tried not to cry, thinking about how he had been so stupid, that his dreams were less than nothing. He was ever doomed to be a blacksmith like his father before him, merely because he had been born to it. 

He didn’t seek out Leon again. The squire had been punished for his friendship, mucking out the stables for a month, and Elyan knew it was his fault. He wasn’t going to put his friend through that again. But sometimes, he’d watch Leon and the knights training but always out of sight. He didn’t want to cause Leon any more trouble.

After that, he tried to be a good son, learning the trade, but his heart wasn’t in it. The arguments between him and his father grew harsh and loud. Often, the shouting lasted far into the night. Little Gwennie didn’t understand. Her soft crying just made things worse, made Elyan feel guilty for being such a bad son, but it wasn’t until Gwen became handmaiden to Uther’s ward and his father’s attention turned full onto Elyan that he knew he had to leave. 

That night was the worst. His father didn’t understand why Elyan couldn’t settle down and their shouting grew heated and vicious. In the end, Elyan gathered his meagre belongings and left, his father yelling after him not to return.

It broke his heart, but then his heart had been broken years ago. A knight was the only thing he’d ever wanted to be, and it just wasn’t possible. So Elyan wandered, taking odd jobs as mercenary and goat herder and ironically, bitterly enough as blacksmith, too.

And it was only a bit of fate and dumb luck with Gwen’s relationship with Prince Arthur and the fight for Camelot that his dream came true after all.

Even Leon, now first knight, was happy to see him back.

It seemed more of a dream than reality, though, and for the longest time, Elyan couldn’t believe it. At least Elyan had a sword and a purpose, and dream or not, it’s all he’d ever wanted.

He was a knight of Camelot.

And he hoped that had his father lived, Elyan would have made him proud.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Notes:** unbetaed  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
